Mortal Enemy
by Someone-Stole-Satan
Summary: A short story. I must warn you that it's in first personfrom the perspective of...FIND OUT! PART TWO! DONE!


**Mortal Enemy-The Lost Diary**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OTHER ANIME/MANGA STORY FOR THAT MATTER! SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE ABOUT IT! WHY MUST YOU RUB IT IN!? LEAVE ME BE! crying, sobbing and whimpering**

My hair swept in front of my face due to the wind. I felt light-headed and wanted to get the task over and one with. What irony! Killing another with their own method of killing. I laughed softly at this. I couldn't have been cruel to her. She did not deserve pity anyhow. She was beyond hope-there was no good left in her. She would only do the world harm.

I shrunk lower beside the bush, peeking at her. She would never sense me. I had taken enough precautions. What had they been again? I waved the question to myself aside. It didn't matter. I was so close. I could smell her. I could feel her. I could literally taste the devoured souls wisping away from her and coming back every so often. They were not hers. She did not deserve them.

Her body seemed to be more distant than it had been before. I knew suddenly that I was the professional assassin here, and to me she was just an amateur. My mode was steady, but I was not yet ready. I gazed at her. She was standing above the shore of a lake, looking in. The moonlight struck the surface and reflected onto her. It almost made her look angelic. Almost.

If I laughed anymore, I swear she would be able to sense me or hear me. I felt like letting my laughter loose. I was on edge. I was going to win. Finally! My life's goal rewarded with the sweet trickle of her inhuman blood, and the lifeless look of her body. I would kill her.

I moved around the bush and toward a closer shrub that would be perfect to aim from. I slowly lifted my bow and took out an arrow. I aimed. Sweat poured down my forehead, slowly. I could feel an imaginary clock ticking. I could hear every rustle, every insect, crawling and trying to disturb my concentration. I could feel the future victory that I would once have.

I whispered to myself confidently, "I'm going to win."

I pulled my arm back, ready to shoot. Aim...aim and-

The arrow seemed to take hours to travel through the air. In those timeless seconds I felt it all come back to me. Naraku! Control? What was happening!? He had taken me and-

I was doomed. I had done this without ever wanting to. I had shot the arrow, and it was going to hit. I knew it would. And if my arrow were not strong enough-I'd be sacrificed. My soul devoured by the wretched priestess. I wanted her dead with a passion! I hadn't even known her, but I knew that because of her I was being forced to kill her. An evil being commanding me to do an evil thing to another evil being.

What a predicament!

I watched as the arrow soared through the air and hit her straight in the back and through her heart. I smiled viciously. I didn't even know this woman, but I knew one thing; she did not deserve to live and neither did Naraku, but her time had to come first.

I was the assassin now. I would kill Naraku as well.

Finding him was easy enough. He thought me under his control. How could I have avoided such powers? I, a mortal woman? But wait. I was not mortal. What was I ? Demon? No! Never was I a demon. I searched my mind as I trudged toward the castle. It seemed more of a whole bunch of shrines shoved together.

I chuckled, "This is no luxury!" Then it came to me. I knew luxury. I knew what it meant to have riches and servants and never have to do anything, but laze around and have anyone at your command. I knew I knew.

Was I a princess? No. A Queen then? Never. A reincarnation of some sort of-perish the thought. A Goddess, perhaps? Indeed. Yes! A Goddess!!! What name did I go by?

By this time I figured that if I were a Goddess I could apparate and disapparate as I pleased. I did. How could they all be so cruel? So many demons to pay the price of injustice. I felt unsatisfied. I had to kill Naraku. He would be mine.

I entered one shrine-like building. I sensed him there. "Hello Naraku."

"Has my assassin completed her mission?" his voice spoke through the darkness.

"I have ridded you of your only human pain. Are you satisfied Naraku-or Onigumo-whoever you may be." I purposely spoke the mistake.

"You dare?"

"I do, " I nodded.

"Hm," Naraku was in thought. He was planning to escape. I realized I was stronger than him.

"I shall spare you on condition."

"Go on," he replied, but not immediately.

"Tell me, who am I? What is my name? Am I a Goddess or not?" The questions slipped my mouth so fast I hadn't had time to think.

"A lost maiden indeed. I, myself, have no idea how you were brought in human form, but I weakened you and took you as my slave. You were to do my bidding-and you have. I suspected that your name was Yuki-Onna. You are a snow maiden. You bring death. To humans, you are the threat, not I." Naraku answered completely.

I felt my insides shiver with the realization. I had never felt guilt for what I had done. It had been a part of nature, but Naraku had done this to me. He had weakened me while I was at my weakest. I lived like a human, and I knew fear. I was the threat, but I felt justice had to be brought anyway.

"How did you kill her?"

I was startled by the abrupt question. I defiantly glared at him, pretending not to have lost my cool. "Bow and arrow."

"You wasted your efforts. You could have blown the life out of her. Or shall I say lives?" Naraku smirked, maliciously.

I laughed, sarcastically. "But it was a pleasure killing her by her own methods. She stole the souls I was to take and it only makes me angrier yet to know that I have been deprived of those lives." I lied. I had to admit, I felt I had no reason to take any lives. Why had I a need in the first place? I was the one of injustice! Then I remembered...I only killed those lost in snow storms. Though, I felt like Naraku was trying to trick me into something other than for Kikyo's death.

Naraku chuckled, "I'd hope you'd keep your thoughts to yourself. Some are quite offensive."

I scowled, "I was hoping they would be." I paused, some more memories came to me. A shrine in Atsuta? "What is my relation to Atsuta?"

Naraku looked surprised that I didn't know. He brushed his hair back, "You killed many men there-and women."

My heart thumped heavily. I did not deserve to live either. I guarded my thoughts protectively. I missed my life before Naraku. Royalty and no cares whatsoever. Naraku's voice echoed throughout my head. I was guilty...I had killed many...I _was _injustice. What need had the world of me?

I smiled weakly and left the shrine-like building of Naraku. His voiced called from behind, "And where are you off to?"

"Nowhere you can find me." I stumbled away from the "castle" and miserably slouched around.

As soon as I reached the forest I sat on a rock in front of the same lake I had killed Kikyo. I felt no regrets for her life-only my own. I was selfish. I felt horrible for what I suspect I had done in the past. I looked down into the water and saw someone I couldn't even recognize. She was beautiful. Not me. Not the Snow Maiden. I did not deserve such an honourary name. Or was it made to dishonour me? I sat there, confused.

Suddenly I perked up. What was I wasting time for!? I was harmful to anyone around me! I snatched a dagger that I knew would be in a strap of my suede boots. Suede? What century was this!? I felt suddenly betrayed by myself. I had no idea what I was doing, but I knew I had to go through with it.

I heard a rustle as I held the knife to my heart. I turned around and saw a young girl. She had a fluffy creature on her shoulder and three other humans followed behind. No-two. One was a demon. He seemed annoyed.

"Don't bother killing yourself you pesky girl-you'll realize you didn't want to die when you're a spirit." he said.

I grinned, "I'm no girl."

"Then what are ya? A flea?"

"Hey!" an irritating voice complained. I looked carefully at the demon's shoulder and saw a speck jumping up and down. A flea. Pathetic.

The malice I felt was excruciating. If I was such a death spirit, then why did I feel this way? Never could it have been meant for me! "I am the Snow Maiden. I am currently trying to depart from this world-"

The male human was up close to me now. He was smiling at me, as if he knew something that I did not. I suddenly knew what he was going to do and I grabbed his hand. "Touch me and you'll wish you were dead."

His face fell and he backed away. The other human girl in a plain kimono sighed.

"Why do you want to...depart?" the first human girl asked.

I laughed maliciously, "I do not deserve such life. I have betrayed human-kind by simply bringing death."

"But-"

"In fact, I did not even regret my last kill." I smiled. "She was already dead. Using the souls of others. Pathetic wench. I wish I had tortured her now..." Then I added, "And the funny part was that I used her method of killing; bow and arrow."

The demon's eyes almost popped out of his head, "What was her name?"

I nodded, "You know who I speak of."

I turned away from them and thrust the knife into my heart. I felt everything go fuzzy and myself being knocked to the ground. Figures stood above me. I specifically heard one voice say, "If she were the Snow Maiden she wouldn't have been stabbed this easy. She shouldn't die!"

I smiled and croaked, "That Naraku is a trickster isn't he?"

The demon began to growl. I felt myself lifting. Everything was starting to get dark. It was over. I had been fooled. I was the loser. I had fallen for a silly trick. How idiotic. Somehow I felt calm. Kikyo had gone before me. I was most definitely satisfied.

I woke up, startled. I didn't understand what was going on. I lifted myself off of the bed and stumbled over to the mirror on my dresser. I was alive. I was human! I was not in the feudal era at all! I laughed at this, but it caused my chest to ache. I groaned and unbuttoned my nightshirt to see what was hurting me. I gasped.

There was a stitched scar going across where my heart would be, most definitely. I mumbled to myself, "Goddesses don't die easy..." I chuckled cruelly. I found myself, once again, as a lost Goddess.

**[A.N.: A random IY short story. The Snow Maiden is the many character. Made this out of bored ness. bows Crickets chirp....Damn you all to hell!]**

**_In case none of you understood, this was a one shot short story. There was supposed to be no sequel, but if you DO look under my name there is a part two. But that's all-KAPISH!?_**


End file.
